Romania Complete
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: Following the events of Alchemist, follow Trixie as she discovers more of an evil plan. Rated for violence, blood and language
1. I: Romania

I woke up in a daze and I felt very tired. This wasn't the first time I have to spend the night in the trees here in Paris. Least with all the undead roaming around, I can only hide up in the trees to be safe. It's been months since Dax's plans have come to full affect. His Polaris missiles launched themselves and exploded all over the world, the population now infected with a disease only Dax created. But before his death, he took the life of Metal, the son of the legendary Alchemist, Meta. Tony. I told him my feelings for him as he did for me. I knew that he loved me but Dax took that away before he took his own life. Since then, the world is burning and waiting for a hero to find a cure. But alas, there is nothing I can do now. I decided to come to Paris, it's been a dream of mine to be here but not in the state the current world is right now.

Everytime I look in the mirror, I always see my face. But then I close my eyes and open them again and I see that my eye color changed. The same color Tony had, red and black. I felt like I'm seeing things lately and I don't know what's going on. It feels like Tony is still here with me but at the same time, he isn't. Maybe I am losing my mind after so long. I have never felt this way before. I think it's time to figure all this out. I pulled out a map and traced my steps, I know exactly where I am going. I want answers and I want them now.

It's time that I go home and realize what must be done with me. In order to move forward, I must go back as well.

**Romania**

I made the decision to head back home because of what happened recently. With the world in a never ending nuclear winter, I had to keep running in order to stay alive. Even the shit I wear is becoming second hand now. The only thing that doesn't change was Meta's black gauntlets**, **the Devil's Device that belonged to my father and Tony's goggles that I wear to see where I'm going. I never knew what it was like to see from his eyes. Other then that, all I wear is my combat armor and nothing more then just a pair of old boots.

The trip itself will take me a few days at the rate that I'm going but I'm almost there. It may take me some time but I want to think about Tony. When I sleep, I've been having these dreams lately about him. My dreams are just about us, holding each other in front of a fire in my old castle, just relaxed and nothing happening in the world. But every time I wake up from this dream, I stare at the dark and cold world. Without Tony around, I haven't heard anything from my other half, as if she was away from me. As much as I care for myself, this was serious. I fell in love with a man that gave his life to protect me. Maybe I will find a way to bring him back once this mess was fixed.

I felt the snow falling down as I entered the inner boundaries of Romania. Even with the world in chaos, this place hasn't been changed since the last I was here. I continued to walk until I found the old trail I used to take when I was younger. I felt myself smile as I walked down the path. The last time I was here, I had left the grounds in order to start fresh. But the closer I came home, the more I realized that the damages have been done. Looks like Dax has one last bomb and that was my homeland. The place was in ruins when I arrived. I was truly alone. I looked around the ashes of the old buildings and found a picture laying in the ground. I picked it up and saw it was a picture of me and my father with my sister. As I placed it in my pocket, I saw something glowing in the distance. I walked over and saw that it was a audio recorder and it had a message to play back. I pressed the rewind button and listened to the message:

_"Romania, such a place to be. I know that now. This place was destroyed once I got here and then I wonder what Dax was telling me of his plans. Yes, I think it's time to head back into my city. Maybe then, if Dax was right, I think it's for the best."_

I looked at the audio tape as I took it out. Who was this man talking about when he was talking about Dax? Did he already know of his plans? I must find some more clues about this, it might be the only way I can find out what Dax was really planning. I looked around and found a map with a circle surrounding a body of ocean in the Atlantic. And then it hit me.

Andrew Ryan.

Now I remember that name so well from my past. My father would often answer the castle doors and there he stood with his suit and explain to us that the Brotherhood isn't going to survive forever, that the parasites of the world will take us down. My father didn't like him and sent him away many times before. The last time I saw him, he was talking to my dad about a city he built from his money he saved up and said that the city may be in ruins, but with our help, it can be great again. My father didn't believe him and out he went. Why would Andrew Ryan be here in Romania again? I thought about what to do and I realized that I must see the man himself. I looked back at the remains of my home and I felt a small tear roll down my face. Maybe one day, I will return but until then, I must continue forward and find Andrew Ryan and get some answers from him. I was shocked to see a church in the distance that was still standing. Maybe I should start there.

I heard the low music play in the air as I entered, it hasn't changed since the last time I was in here. I saw a figure praying in the heart of the church as it stood up and looked at me.

"Who are you?" I asked as the figure looked at me.

"Why, I'm amazed at you Kerri, it's been a long time since we last saw each other. How is my sister doing?" She asked me as I couldn't believe my eyes. But before I can respond, she held up her hand. "Don't say my name, I have dropped that name so many years ago."

"Then what do you go by then?" I asked her.

"I don't even know anymore, since I dropped my title of the Brotherhood, I've been hiding in the darkest mountains of Russia. As the years passed, I forgot all about the Brotherhood until I felt a rumble and I knew I had to come back. This nuclear winter destroyed my former home so I had to come back." She said as she paced herself.

"Tell me sister, did you see anyone leave this audio player?" I asked her.

"Ah yes, Andrew Ryan returned. He has been in his city for so many years but when I heard that he was working with Salvatore, I had to hide to see what was going on." She said as I looked on.

"What do you know of this sister?" I asked her as she sat down, her face still covered by her hood.

"From what I heard, Dax decided to create a sort of a back up plan before he offed himself back in Canada. News spread quickly as I lost his power aura. I also felt that Metal is now gone from this world." She said as I looked away.

"Yeah." Was all I can say as she continued.

"Well, this is what I learned from all of this. Andrew Ryan created a city called Rapture deep beneath the ocean floor. The perfect place to to get away from all the nuclear war that's going on right now. I think Dax must've talked to him way before he gained power and struck a deal with Ryan. Looks like Dax is a smart, insane fucker to make a deal with Andrew Ryan himself." She said as I looked out one of the church's windows.

"Do you think the world will see the light of day again?" I asked her as I continued to look.

"This is one question I do not know anymore. I thought for sure that you and Metal will get everything cleared up but Dax took his father down. It's like without a hero, the world is doomed. When the world needed a hero the most, you just couldn't handle it." She said as I felt my anger rise.

"Listen, I don't care what is happening but all I fucking care about is getting Tony back!" I yelled as I saw her smile for the first time.

"Now now, temper my sister, I can see that eye change color of yours." She said as I saw my reflection, this time showing my eyes the same color as Tony's. "Well, I'm amazed you don't know this by now. Your eye color has always been the same since we were born. But isn't it funny that when Tony died, it felt like a piece of him somehow manged to be inside of you now sister? I guess that means you must find Rapture and confront Ryan then." She said as she took off the hoodie, reviling a mask. The patterns on it reminded me of something but I didn't know where it comes from.

"Why the mask?" I asked her as she started to disappear.

"Since I left the Brotherhood, you can say I'm slowly losing my insanity." She said as she disappeared from my view. The haunting music still fills the church as I walked out. Years it has been since I saw my sister, not even mentioning her name anymore. Least it's nice to see some company around here. I checked the map again and stared at that area where the circle is. If that is where I must go, then Ryan better be ready to have me come to his city then. With one last look, I walked up the road and never looked back. One day, Romania will live again.

*A Week Later*

After venturing back into the States while trying to avoid some of the local zombie army, I managed to get to a harbor to find myself a boat. With some luck, I managed to at least get it starting and run the boat into the cold, green stained ocean. To be away from land was a change for me but at the same time, it was still infested with the Polaris itself. Following the map for hours, I still see a few hints of life, only to realize that it was nothing more then my mind playing tricks on me again. The dark sky became darker as I saw a bright light in the distance. The lighthouse was in the distance, this must be the place where I must be then. But as I stopped the boat, I once again saw Tony's reflection in the water. I blinked just once and I saw myself again. Shaking my head, I entered the lighthouse.

_"No Gods or Kings. Only Man"_

I stared at the banner. So this is Andrew Ryan as a statue. I never knew that he would be the same man that will build a city in the water. I looked around as the lights turned on and found a passage lower into the lighthouse. I went down and found a type of submarine, named bathyspheres. I looked inside and found a switch. I flipped it and the door closed behind me as I felt the sub going down into the water. The place itself fell silent as I heard the water from the outside. A screen fell down in front of the window as a small movie played:

"_I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?_

_'No,' says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor.'  
>'No,' says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God.'<br>'No,' says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone.'_

_I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose..._Rapture!

The screen lifted up and I saw the city of Rapture and damn, it was a big city. How did Ryan manage to build a city underwater is beyond me but it felt like I was in New Vegas all over again. I heard Ryan's voice speak up again:

_A city where the artist would not fear the censor,  
>where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality,<br>where the great would not be constrained by the small._

_And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city, as well._"

The message stopped as the sub traveled around the city as I saw all the bright lights surrounding the buildings but at the same time, some lights were damaged, as if something happened here from long ago. Slowly, the sub started to descend into a pipeline and stopped for just a moment before it started to raise up until it stopped again. The door slowly opened. I was in the city of Rapture at last. After a few steps, I sniffed the air, the smell of the dead filling my lungs. I wanted to choke from this kind of air but I pressed forward. Now it was my task to see where I must go to find the man who created this city. I looked around and found a map of the city but above me, the terminal destinations were all canceled. Hm, judging from where I am, I must be at the Welcome Station. Judging by the looks of the place, it wasn't very welcoming. Just then, the lights turned off and I saw a screen light up with life, Andrew Ryan looking right at me.

"Ah yes, Miss Trixie. It is an honor that you have come to my city at long last." He said to me.

"Enough with the small talk Ryan! I need some answers and I need them now." I demanded but Ryan looked the other way.

"Now now Trixie, you are a guest of my city and I must treat you like one." He said.

"Well, Ryan, looking around this place, it doesn't look like such a great city after all." I laughed as Ryan glared at me but he relaxed and smiled at me.

"Well Trixie, if you want answers from me then you got it. Lucky you, my son was just here not too long ago but sadly, he had to, how do you say, "leave" at a short notice. Fine then, if you wish to speak to me in person, then come to the Rapture Control Center, there, we shall talk man to vampire." He said.

"Why don't you come here and meet me then? It is your city after all and I am your fucking guest Ryan!" I said as he laughed.

"Funny how your father was the same way Kerri. I saw you grow up. And now that your in my city, there's no turning back. You are indeed a total mystery to me Kerri, so full of the unknown and I have ways of dealing with them. You either uncover them. Or you eliminate them." He said as the screen went blank. I stood there for quite sometime then looking back at the map. It's quite a ways to get to the Central Control but maybe I should look around the different parts of the city. Maybe something along here can tell me what is going on here and maybe, just maybe, I will find what I'm looking for.

I heard a tapping noise coming from the glass. I turned around and saw the city again but I saw my reflection. I saw Tony standing right there. I shook my head and opened my eyes, he was still there. I turned around and saw nothing but when I saw myself again, I saw only me. I went up against the glass and continued to stare at my reflection. I think I need some rest after all of this, maybe it will clear everything out of my head. I shook my head as I went up the steps and into the next area, not knowing what was going to happen here. Just my luck, another bathysphere and it looks like this one is still running. I jumped inside and looked at the switches. Perfect, I can head straight towards the Central Control from here. I pulled the lever as I went on my way. But, another screen came down and Ryan's face was there again.

"So I see that our Vampire Queen has decided to heed my warning and decided to enter my city. Very well, but you have made a grave choice indeed. Still, I think you should take, a bit of a swim." He said as he pressed a button. I heard an explosion coming from outside as I felt the bathysphere starting to sink. Shit, looks like Ryan wants to drown me. I gather a small amount of energy just as the bathysphere crashed into the sea floor and started to leak water. I felt my panic rise a bit as the water already went to my waist. I breathed in my last breath of air and shot the door down. I swam out and looked around, any way I can find a way in. I saw a large opening. Quickly running out of air, I swam towards this and pulled on a lever. The door slowly closed behind me as the water lowered. I fell to my knees, breathing in the air as the door in front of me opened. I crawled out and sat there for awhile. I looked up at a sign: Fort Frolic. I stood up and walked towards where the sign was pointing and saw that another bathysphere was there. But I looked towards my right and found a few doors. Maybe this was a chance for me to try to find a few things out.

I went up to the door and carefully stepped inside, just as the doors closed behind me. A single spotlight turned on in the center of this place as I heard a voice over the intercom:

"Who dares enter the great place of entertainment? Fort Frolic is a place where the adults can unwind and listen to my music." I heard the voice ring out as I looked all around me. "Hm, Ryan didn't tell me that we would have a guest in Rapture. Never really liked that about him. Well, don't just stand there, come to Fleet Hall and witness some great music!" The voice cut off after that as I looked around. Judging by the area around me, this was the place to be for the night life down here. I looked behind and I swear, I thought Tony was looking right back at me. I was probably seeing things again as I went up the stairs. All around me, I saw the decay and rust of the place, I was wondering what the hell happened down here. I went into Fleet Hall and piano music filled the air as I got closer. I then saw a man play the piano and stopped right as I entered and he looked at me. His face was covered with a bunny mask, blood running down the side of it, his tuxedo torn in a few areas.

"So, my little moth, welcome to Fort Frolic and I am Sander Cohen. You can say that I'm a musician, an artist, a poet, anything you can think of, I have done it before Rapture decided to betray me and my work of perfect art!" He screamed as he slammed his hands on the keys of the piano.

"Then let me introduce myself then Cohen. I am Trixie, Queen of the Brotherhood of Vampires and I came to the city of Rapture to find Andrew Ryan and ask him what is going on with the Polaris that is effecting the world right now." I stated as Cohen looked at me.

"So, your the bitch that Salvatore keeps telling us about." He said as I stepped back a bit.

"So Dax has been here before. Tell me Cohen, what do you know about this?" I asked him.

"Me? You ask an artist about such things? No, I know what's going on but I can't really know more then what Dax has plans. If you want the real answers, then go see Ryan for yourself then my little moth. You just like his son. Sooner or later, every little moth will die soon enough." He said.

"Well, how do I get out of here then?" I asked him again. He slowly stood up and took off the mask, his face pale.

"You may never leave Fort Frolic Trixie. I see you now and I can see that I can make you a masterpiece, as part of my collection. I have tried so hard to please Ryan but all he cared for was a city that never gave us anything. No, I see you standing there, torn from the real world, your emotions all over the place. I think it's time that you become my greatest work of fucking art!" He screamed as he threw fire at me. I rolled behind a few sets of seats as he disappeared. He appeared behind me and punched me back into the stage. I landed on my feet and threw a few shadow balls at him but he was too fast for me to get a grasp at him. He threw a hail of fireballs at the stage as I pulled out the mirror and hit some back right at him. He bounced back as he lept upwards and slammed on the stage as I jumped up and smashed my fist in his face. I looked at him as I grinned, he knew something wasn't right.

"PSYCHO PUNCH!" I screamed as I threw Tony's punch, the same one that took down many people I saw him fight on the field. The punch connected to his chin as he flew back and slammed against the wall, the echo can be heard from a mile away. He coughed a few times and then everything was silent. The punch was enough to kill anyone. I lingered for a few moments before I went towards him. I checked for a pulse and I got nothing from him. I checked his pockets and found a few keys and a tape on him. I grabbed the audio player and placed the tape inside, hoping for some answers:

_"Ryan wants me to perform a new piece for him and Dax and I said I would, said that the ceremony will begin in mere hours, right in the heart of Mercury Suites. But after what happened back on land, Ryan wants everyone to be on high alert when that vampire arrives. She won't last that long anyways, no one can down here."_

A ceremony? Maybe that's where I can meet Ryan. I stood up and left the hall, the flames already spreading. I felt myself weak as I left the Fort and sat down next to a vending machine. But I noticed that it was called a Gather's Garden. I look at it and saw that it was what Cohen was using to fight me, a type of enhancer. I found a bottle and picked it up, the glow of red just like blood shining in the sea. The label said that it will give the user a supplement of blood every few hours for those that feel the need to. I looked at it but I had to think. Would I submit my life to these assholes? I do need to feed soon but I don't know what these guys are on anyways. I twisted the cap and took a smell of the liquid, it smells like blood. I was hungry. I took a big sip of it, some of it running down my chin. I dropped the bottle as I fell to the ground, I felt the shaking in my body grow and then:

It stopped completely.

I sat there, not knowing what happened when I saw a note next to the bottle:

"Drinking a single bottle of ADAM related powers will allow the user to be forced to use more at their own risk."

I looked at the bottle as I felt a bit stronger. It was working but I was also worried about what might this ADAM do to me. I stood up and ran towards whatever this path will take me, maybe this will lead me to a new place and maybe, I will get some answers.

It was getting late cause I noticed that it was getting darker and colder in Rapture so I found a place to hide as the others were starting to talk that the "vampire" killed the artist. Looks like killing people is not a good thing around these parts. I sat there in the dark and closed my eyes. I then saw the inside of my mind, a total mess. Everything was more out of place then before I entered Rapture. I looked around and saw Kerri in the corner of my mind. She was sitting there, here eyes having that far away look.

"Kerri, what's going on in here?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"He's gone." She whispered.

"Who? Tony? Yeah, he's been gone for a long time now." I said as she shuddered.

"No, I don't believe that at all. He told me he loved me, he loved us and I love him and now he's gone. I don't believe that at all. I know he's still here with us." She said to me as I looked at her.

"But Kerri, Tony died because of what Dax did and we are here in Rapture to find out what the hell is going on with Ryan and Dax. Maybe we can find a way to bring him back." I said to her as she looked at me.

"No, I can tell it by your eyes that he's here with us." She said as I looked at one of the broken mirrors. She was right, I saw that my eye color was still the red and black color of him. I grabbed my head as I felt her cries.

"No, this is what I don't understand! Why is this happening?" I screamed as the place went dark and a pair of eyes stared right back at us in the darkness. I heard a voice ring out as Kerri jumped on her feet.

"I may be closer then you appear ladies." It said as the place beamed with light again. I sat down as Kerri jumped up and down.

"I told you Trixie, I told you! Tony is still alive!" She said as I opened my eyes and realized I was back in Rapture. Is Tony really alive all this time? Or is my mind playing tricks again. Here's hoping my other half is going to be okay but until then, I must think of what to do next. I slowly stood up and walked out of my hiding place, it was still night time around here and looks like I must get moving on if I need to find Ryan in time.

Following anther hallway, I ended up in front of Mercury Suites, a place where the high class live. Not much of a high class if the place is in ruins. I went forward and saw a large group of people standing in the center as I saw Andrew Ryan standing on a stand, waving at the crowd. Even the people looked differently, wearing masks just how Cohen was and the blood running down their mouths, I was beginning to wonder what has happened down here.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Rapture, I am Andrew Ryan and I came here today to bring the news of the one called Trixie. She is still in the city and is wanted for the murder of Sander Cohen, a great artist of this city. I still want her alive and it will be my job to make sure that she ends up like her late love interest. I order the entire city to continue the search for her." He voiced boomed as the crowd cheered. They really are sick and twisted people. The crowd started to disappear as I hid behind a pillar, my eyes still on Ryan as he entered a subway. In this kind of a city? I don't understand what this is doing here but I lept upwards and landed on top just as it started moving. It moved downwards as I carefully walked on top of the subway. I found the window and jumped right inside, a few of the people stood up and ran right at me. I jumped to the side and threw them right into the window, their body bouncing on the tracks as I moved forward. I opened the door with great force and stood right there as Ryan was looking at the front of the subway.

"Ryan! I want answers now!" I yelled at him as he laughed.

"So, it seems that the vampire has come to see the great Andrew Ryan. Such a shame, you bitch, cause you still have to get to Rapture Central Control to talk to him." He said as he turned around.

"Wait, I don't understand, you are Andrew Ryan." I said as he laughed.

"Or so you saw, Trixie. You see, this was the plan all along!" He said as he grabbed his face and took it off and I held back a cry in horror. Replacing Ryan's face was none other then Salvatore Dax.

"No, I saw you die before you killed Tony!" I said as he laughed and leaned back.

"Did you miss me my vampire queen? Yes, this took months of planning to get it right and looks like you know about it all along but didn't understand that" He said as I came forward.

"Dax, your dead, you are dead!" I screamed as he held in a laugh.

"Well, it took some thinking but I knew that something like this would happen. I knew that you and Metal would arrive at the castle so I had Ryan build me the perfect decoy in order to continue with my plans. I knew that killing Metal was going to be a task to program said decoy. But in the end, I knew it was the right choice. After it killed himself, the plan has been completed and we are ready to move on then." He explained.

"What plan Dax?" I demanded as he chuckled at me.

"Simple Trixie. I can't be immortal without first changing myself. So, I have decided to take out my human heart and replace it with a metal one so that I can continue to live forever. The Polaris can keep me going but I need more and more just to stay alive. But now, with this, I can have a small amount and continue to be stronger then ever before." He said as he looked at me.

"But why Ryan? Why would you team up with a man with this city?" I asked as he laughed.

"That for me to know and you to ask him about Trixie. But, as you can now tell, I must be going to my next stop deep under the city of Rapture to continue my plans. As for you, I think this must be your stop." He said as he grabbed his sword and jammed it against the subway car and split it in half as I felt my side of the train losing speed. "Later Trixie, hope your talk with Ryan will help you! HAHAHA!" He yelled as I saw the subway train leave in the distance. I was again alone but this time, filled with more questions then ever before. Dax was still alive. That son of a bitch is still alive. I was left there with only one way to go. I looked towards my left and climbed the ladder, hoping to find a way out of here. I climbed forever, not knowing where it was going to take me. I found a hatch and pulled myself up. I looked ahead of me. Rapture Central Control. Perfect, just my luck.

I walked past hallway after hallway until I saw another statue of Andrew Ryan. This must be his office. The doors closed behind me as I came closer to where he is. This was the chance I was waiting for. I turned a corner and there I saw him, playing a bit of golf in his office, looking calm.

"So, it seems that you met my teammate." He said as I stopped right in front of his door. He continued to look down as he swung again at the golf ball. "I have always wondered why it takes so much time just to get a few things done."

"Alright Ryan, enough with the silly games, let me in your office so that we can talk one on one." I said as he looked at me.

"Very well Trixie, please, come in and we shall talk about this then." He said as the office doors opened. I stepped inside as he sat down in his big chair.

"Alright, get down to the details, how did you and Dax meet and why are you helping a madman?" I demanded as he poured himself a drink.

"Ah yes, Salvatore Dax. Such a great man and a great thinker. When I built Rapture years ago, I wanted the city based on my beliefs with the people. But, as you explored my city, you realized that paradise comes with a cost. Trapped within the bounds of my laws, the people went mad. My son, my only son, tried to stop me but he is now at a better place, deep under the sea. I knew that I needed someone that I can trust and can help me in my time of need. So, when I heard of Salvatore Dax and what his plans about the world, I decided to take that chance." Ryan said as he took a sip of his drink.

"But Ryan, even a man like you can see that Dax is a fucking crazy man. He killed millions just to get what he wanted. And worst of all, he took the one thing that meant the world to me and now he's gone!" I yelled at him as he took another sip.

"See Trixie, I don't care for the people. What I've learned in my past is that the people will stab you in the back and make sure that you die in your own puddle of blood. I built this city to make sure that the great minds of the world can be together but even then, I was wrong. I contacted Dax and helped him create a decoy so that he can finish his work here in Rapture. Sooner or later, my city will be the big city in the world." He said.

"But how then? The world is infected with the Polaris gas, everyone up there is a zombie." I said as he laughed.

"And that, my dear vampire, is the part I like about Dax so much. Always trying to think of something brutal just to get what he wants in the end. My men found Metal's body and took him here and now his body will rot in the deepest, darkest parts of Rapture." He said.

"Why would you do that to Tony for?" My voice changed, Kerri wanted to switch and Ryan knew it.

"So, I see that your alter ego wants to come out and see her poor, dead lover. It's a shame that you will meet the same fate soon enough. Rapture is a city where the greats can talk. But for you, your fate will be sealed within the darkest pits of Rapture." He said as he stood up and walked towards me. "Yes, welcome to your own Hell now Trixie!" And then I felt him stab me with a bottle and I felt the liquid my body as I fell to the floor. I tried to stand but my energy was gone as he walked around me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked him.

"Simple Trixie, I gave you a shot of some powerful ADAM. As you can tell, ADAM can change your generic profile, giving you powers like never before. But with this, comes with a very high price. With this shot, you in my world now. I shall experiment on you as Dax gets things ready. I'm very happy that now, we can move forward. Take her to the cells!" I heard him yell as I closed my eyes. I just didn't have the flame to stand up and fight. It was like it was gone from my body. I saw many lights pass me, a sign saying Persephone. I blacked out many times and woke up on the floor. I looked around, it was dark, pitch black. My eyesight got better and saw that I was indeed in a cell. I heard the drips of water but I looked around. Too heavy for just water.

I looked behind me and saw a body laying on the ground. Upon closer look, no, it can't be. There, his body filled with scars and a big gash where he was stabbed. Tony! I crawled towards him but felt the chains restrain me and I felt my anger raise like never before as the lights flashed on. I looked back and Tony's body was gone. My mind was going mad.

"Hello Trixie, fancy to see you in chains here." Dax's voice ranged out as I started to growl at him. "There there Kerri, it's true, here's your lover now." He snapped his fingers as I saw Tony hanging from a machine but he looks different. I saw machines hooked up to him as his breathing was fast.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" I screamed as I tried to break the chains. Dax could only laugh, making me feel way worse.

"You see, this was my idea since I killed him. Change him into the perfect monster. Awaken Metal, show you true power of the dark!" Dax screamed as Tony's eyes opened, gone where the red and black eyes, replaced with dark, green eyes of my enemy. He slow fell to the floor and picked himself up. A small crack in his bones and he smiled a smile I never saw before. "Yes, it worked, the perfect machine fighter, never to understand the meaning of life now!" Dax laughed as Tony smiled, his fangs showing.

"Help, me!" I heard him say as Dax jabbed a spike right into his back as he screamed in pain. When that happened, I felt a sharp pain inside of me. I saw Kerri inside of me, knelling in pain. My eyes turned red and black. My anger. MY FUCKING ANGER!

I screamed at the top of my lungs. It shook the area, I felt the rumble, I felt my tears as my voice changed, more darker then before. "DAX YOU BITCH! I'M MADLY IN ANGER WITH THIS FUCKING WORLD!" I screamed as the chains rattled and shook until they broke. Away with these chains, now away with Dax!

To Be Continued

So it's come to this isn't it? My anger snapped my mind, I no longer control what I must do to save Tony from his fate. Deep under the sea, deep inside the city of Rapture, my mind is gone and the demon has been unleashed after it's long slumber.

Romania 2: Demon Inside of Me


	2. II: Demon Inside of Me

And there we stood, facing each other deep inside the walls of Rapture, I can feel my mind bleeding. Never have I felt this much rage before. Dax stood there, controlling Tony as I felt his pain inside of me. That's when I felt the pain strong enough to transform me for the first time.

"Can't you see his true powers Trixie? Can't you see that after years of planning, after years of pain and suffering, I have created the perfect beast?" Dax asked me as I growled at him. Never have I felt this much anger inside of me.

"Dax, let him go right now or suffer!" I yelled at him as he laughed at me.

"No Trixie, I can't do that but I will make sure that your death is a good one." He said as Metal stood up straight and his eye color disappeared as he dove right in front of me. I jumped over him and tried to slam Dax into the ground but I felt a force stop me in mid air and threw me to the other side of the room. "My powers are far better this time around Trixie. Hitting me is not going to be an easy task." He said but just as Metal pulled out a sword, we all heard clapping coming from above us and there Andrew Ryan stood, smiling.

"Good job Dax, you have proven yourself to be a great friend in the name of Rapture itself. As I look down on all of you, I realized that certain things must happen in order for all of our plans to work out. Salvatore, you are indeed a great man but I think I found someone that is just better then you." Ryan said as Dax looked on.

"What are you talking about Ryan? It was our plan all along!" Dax said as Ryan looked on.

"And this is why you are down there with the rest of the scum, Dax, and I am up here. I said this before, there are now Gods in my city. There are no Kings in my city. There can only be men. And I have found a man that is more powerful then you can ever be Dax!" Ryan said as I felt a strong energy force ramming Dax into the ground. His smile, showing his white teeth, his eyes a dark green color, the same as Dax. "Salvatore, Antonio and Kerri, please allow me to introduce to you Viktor Salvatore." Ryan said as Dax's anger started to get the better of him.

"How dare he share the same name as me!" Dax yelled as Viktor looked on with a smile.

"But brother, you don't remember me do you? Your the reason why I haven't awakened in so many years. And now, I think it's time to take in my revenge on you for destroying my life!" He said as I saw his hand reach deep within the ground and started to shake, like a massive earthquake. I don't know what's going on. But looks like my mind needs more time to really think this all out.

**Romania 2: Demon Inside of Me**

Viktor, what a strange man. I have never felt a power that great before, even from Dax, this is nothing compared to what I saw before me.

"What is this Ryan? What have you done?" Dax asked him as he started walking away.

"In due time Dax, you will learn." He said as he disappeared from view. Before anything can happen, Viktor started laughing at us as Metal looked at me and then back at Dax. Somehow I can see that he is feeling pain inside of him right now. Viktor grabbed him and disappeared from sight, leaving me and Dax standing there.

"Well Dax, looks it's just me and you. Now, should I kick you or punch you to death?" I asked him as he looked at me, anger in his eyes.

"No, it can't be true what that man was. I never had a brother. I never had a family besides myself. I DON'T BELIEVE IN ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Dax screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards a door. I stood there, not knowing what I should do. I heard Kerri talking to herself again, I best leave her alone.

Now that everyone is gone from the lab, maybe some looking around can help me see what the fuck is going on around here. I ran up towards the tables and found papers and blood scattered all over the place. After some looking, I found an audio tape:

"Diego's Log. It seems that after Dax came back, things were going to get complicated. Viktor Salvatore was just created early this morning thanks to Ryan and his need to be safe and yet, here we are, looking at the man that gave me a chance to be a great Doctor. I felt like I stabbed my good friend in the back for making a new monster. Maybe, with Trixie's mind slowly cracking as Ryan said it would, maybe it would be my escape."

As the tape ended, I felt blood coming down my face. I looked up and found Diego's body, lightly swinging back and forth as a noose hung around his neck. I think he either killed himself or something happen. Why didn't I notice this before? My mind has already snapped, I felt my power raise like nothing ever before. I felt my veins turning that color of pure power. Metal was still alive but now, Dax is roaming around and this brother is causing trouble. And yet.

I still don't have any answers at all. It was like nothing has changed except for me being mad. I walked around the lab and found a few pictures of Metal's body, as if it were blueprints of some sort. Suddenly, I heard an explosion coming from upstairs. I raced upstairs and found Dax and his brother going at it like crazy, with Metal looking on next to Ryan and a few other people I don't know.

"Who are you?" Dax demanded as the fighting stopped. Dax looked like he was in bad shape but Viktor, not a touch on him. He gave a low laugh and looked at him.

"Daxamillion, is that any way you talk to a family member?" He said as Dax charged forward.

"I have no family!" He screamed as Viktor picked him up with ease and threw him to the center, bones braking in the process. He was lifted up like a rag doll as he stared into Viktor's eyes, a cold stare looking back at him.

"Yes, I know what your thinking Trixie. I can sense your anger level. Knowing that your loved one is now under our control. But the funny thing is, he really isn't here at all but a clone of the original, since he is still very much dead." Viktor said as I looked back in horror.

"What are you talking about?" Dax mumbled as Viktor looked on.

"You see Dax, Ryan knew that you are powerful but under all that Polaris, your nothing more then a human wanting to fit in with this world. Just like Trixie, she was nothing more then a vampire searching for a lover and she found it in the fabled Alchemist's son. Who would've guessed that she would fall for the same man that created the Polaris in the first place is my guess. But when that was happening, Andrew Ryan created a new Salvatore in order to combat Dax. It is true Dax, you don't have a family to call your own but that doesn't mean that I can't be your only member." He said as he threw Dax to the ground and stomped right on his chest, the force broke his ribs. At this point, Dax was gasping for breath as Viktor reached in and took out a metallic shaped heart.

"Excellent work Viktor, finish the job." I heard Ryan yell out as another stomp was heard and Dax breathed in his last breath. I saw Viktor suck up his soul right before my eyes as he turned around and looked at me.

"You too have the power to take souls?" I said to him as he laughed at me, almost sounding like Dax.

"Well, thanks to this new power I gained from the late Dax, yes, I can now. I have the power to steal souls to gain a new power every time. Ryan created me to be the machine behind everything. What did Dax say, that money makes everything happen? Now that he is gone, I guess that means that I am the new "Dax" then." He said as I got into my fighting stance.

"It doesn't matter who you are, I'm still going to win in the end." I said as he gave another laugh.

"Well, that means I have to reintroduce myself then. Now you may call me Viktor or you may call me Dax, since I took his soul and never have I felt this kind of power before." Now his voice sounded like Dax as he looked at Ryan. "Yes, I can see why you had me get rid of my old body, this one is just fine with me now." He said as Ryan laughed.

"You see Trixie, Viktor was just a new body for Dax to take over. It was like if it never happened and now, I get to see a vampire die in my city and be hung in the walls as well as see her lover not really be here to see it happen." Ryan said as Dax laughed his old laugh and got into a fighting stance.

"Now you will witness my true power at last Kerri. I will finally beat you within an inch of your life and then, as you look up at me, I shall steal your power and your soul and soon, you will be with Metal once again." Dax said as he charged right at me but I disappeared and drop kicked him right in the back of his head as I stood up.

"I have a few new tricks myself Dax. Guess this means that we will see who is the better fighter! PSYCHO PUNCH!" I threw punches like wild cards as each hit missed on hitting Dax. He swung at my face and sending me flying into the ceiling. I jumped right back and slammed him into the ground and then flipped me over and hit the ground with full force. Dax stood up, waiting for me but I disappeared again and hit him with another punch, sending him backwards. I felt my eye starting to close, he hit me pretty hard and I think I was getting a black eye. I felt a sharp pain as he stabbed me ten times and then punched me again. I flipped backwards and threw a few dark balls at him, this match was even but it was like I wasn't doing anything to him as I was taking all the damage.

"Well Kerri, looking a bit banged up I see. I guess this means I have to end this!" Dax said as he disappeared and slammed me to the ground. He grabbed my arm and I felt my bones break as he pulled at it. He then slammed his fist into my left leg, braking everything in it as he lifted me up. I then felt his fist connect to my face again as I flew backwards and crashed into the floor, the cheers of Ryan's gang loud as I felt weak. My insides were on fire, my left eye closed and swollen and my blood pouring. I tried to stand up but I felt Dax lift me again and threw me against the ground. I felt my demon, my power, releasing at that moment as I strong burst of power threw Dax backwards as I teleported away.

"Dax, don't just stand there, find her!" I heard Ryan yell as I closed my eyes. I crashed onto the floor as my blood mixed in with the water. I don't know where I am but I knew I was away from them, at least for now. I looked at my reflection and my wounds of my face were cleared. I still felt pain in my body but my eyes, now they are a dark red and black for my right and a dark green in my left. It was like I was two different people now. I heard the sirens blare as I got up and limped into a dark area with no light and I sat there as I saw a few people running away. Once again, they were looking for me but now, in greater numbers.

"Your not alone in this battle Kerri." I heard a voice inside my mind. I closed my eyes and saw that my mind is now separated into three sections. I was standing in my section and Kerri was sitting in hers. But there was a third I never saw before. I saw that someone else is sitting in that second.

"Kerri, your not alone in this battle anymore, now you have me by your side." That voice. Tony?

"Tony?" I heard myself say as, out of the shadows, came Metal. He was giving us a small smile as Kerri went up to him and kissed him. As that was happening, I saw Metal appear behind them and came up to me and kissed me. After awhile, we stood side by side, me with Metal and Tony with Kerri as we decided to talk.

"So let me get this right. Your my inner demon?" I said as Metal nodded his head.

"Yes, to make a long story short, you loved me so much that it looks like your soul took mine and here we are, gaining power of darkness until we were able to get you out of a tough spot." Metal said as I looked on. "I guess this means we have to combine our powers in order to stop this new Dax."

"Yeah, well, now that we are all together, then let's get down to business." I said as we all came together. I opened my eyes and felt my fangs becoming sharper. I knew that in due time, my true powers will be unleashed. I smiled. Then I laughed.

To Be Continued

_Trixie's powers are just starting to take shape just as this new Dax appeared. With his new powers, will Trixie's new powers be enough to silence her arch enemy once and for all? Or will this be the final curtain call for her and Metal now that his soul is fused with hers?_

**Romania 3: My Piece of Mind**


	3. III: My Piece of Mind

This power, I have never felt this power before. My fangs are longer, the need of blood is getting bigger now. I knew that things are changing for the best and I knew that in this city deep under the sea, I must use everything and anything to survive. With Dax, his new powers are unlimited now. But now, we have a new plan and a new weapon. My power has been combined with Tony's soul and now his power is raging inside my heart.

I sat there in the dark corner of the city, not knowing what might happen next. I knew I have to wait until I can recover from the battle I just had with Dax, well, this new Dax really, I still don't understand everything that is happening right now. All I know is that things are starting to get more dangerous as now the whole city is after me.

I never understand, well, they will never understand me. Bringing down Dax is the number one thing I must do. Even if it kills me, so long as I get to see the man who murdered the world fall before my very hands!

My Piece of Mind: The Final Romania

I stood up and leaned against the walls as a few people ran right past me. They are after me and they know I'm near. Hiding is the best bet I have to get back towards Dax and finish this battle once and for all. I wonder if I can play with madness. I ran up the steps of the city of Rapture, taking in the sights as I jumped up and hid in the corner of the walls. Even more guards were running as I ran along the beams of the room and dove into a door. I realized that I'm back at the heart of the city and Andrew Ryan was standing there.

"Isn't it wonderful that you can look at my city and realize that it should always remain down under the cold, blue sea?" He said as I looked back at him.

"Listen Ryan, I'm looking for Dax and the rest of of his men. I want revenge once and for all!" I told him but he turned around and stared at me, his eyes a cold color of which I never seen before.

"Trixie, there are a few things we must talk about. You see, when I was born, I never knew what the world will truly be like. That's when I decided to build Rapture. But sadly, I think now that it's time that Dax take over and realize that I'm just a mortal man with big goals. These goals are only there because of me. Because of Dax as well. He made the world bow before his feet and now he has big plans ahead that will soon happen without me." He said as he opened his drawer and pulled out a gun. "This gun is the same gun that shot down your father Trixie. It was because of me that he is no longer here with you. I will give you the gun, it has only one bullet. I will let you decide what to do with it."

I looked at the gun and looked back at Ryan, turning his back. I picked up the gun and loaded it with a click. I pointed it towards him and aimed right for his head but I slowly put the gun in my pocket and cleared my throat.

"Ryan, that is not a way for me to get payback on what happened. I will not kill you for now so long as you tell me where Dax went." I said as Ryan sat down at his chair.

"Very well but I don't think you will like it. You see, the dark side of the moon is always the coldest." He said as he looked out the window again, a few fish passing by as I looked at him.

"Wait, you don't mean that Dax is on the moon is he?" I asked Ryan as he chuckled.

"That's what I meant by dark side of the moon. He is bent on changing Earth the way he wanted it. To shoot a beam into the core of the world itself and slowly drain the life force of the planet. Then, he will inject it with the Polaris and it's his to mold to whatever shape he wants to. He is basically a God by now and no one can be able to stop him." He said as I slammed my fist down on the ground.

"No! I will not allow Dax to do that. He already turned Earth into a fucking horror movie, what else does he want?" I yelled as he looked up.

"All he wants is revenge against the world that laughed at him when Tony's father was the best alchemist around. He knew that things were going bad after the fight he had with you guys a long time ago so he made this plan in order to finally get what he wants in life. Am I the one that helped him in his time of need? Yes because I knew that all men must be able to think like one. However, they also act like a bunch of assholes as well and Dax, well, he's one of them and so am I. I built a city underwater and it was impossible. Now Dax has built a station on the moon and everyone thought that was impossible."

I looked at Ryan, "When is he going to start of the attack then?" I asked him as he coughed.

"That I do not know, it could be any day now that your still here in the city. If you want to get back to land, take the pod next to me. It will take you to the shoreline at least. Until then, I can't say anymore." Ryan said as he walked out of the place, leaving me alone once again. I went up to the pod and pushed the button. I felt the force pushing me towards the surface and shooting me out of the water like a gun. I felt the crash and the impact as I got out. I'm back on dry land, still in worse shape then ever before. I looked up at the moon, the light as bright as ever until I saw something. It was a large, round station right on the moon and it looked like it was pointing something at the Earth. All of a sudden, a light green color started to glow and like a crack of lightning, it shot something towards the Earth. I jumped up and felt the beam dig into the Earth itself as it began to rumble. Dax's plan was starting already.

I had to think fast. I looked all around me and realized that if I was going to go into space, I must go there with the Devil's Device. I looked at it and pushed a button and I felt all my power increase ten fold and I closed my eyes. As the beam of green light continued to hit the Earth, I felt my body disappear and then, well, I opened my eyes and saw nothing but stars.

I looked all around me and saw billions of stars in the sky. That's when I looked down and realized that I was on the moon itself. By the looks of things, I must be on the station that Dax has built on the moon. I looked at the Devil's Device again and saw that a map replaced the screen. I looked at it and it was the map of the station. Okay, this is really creeping me out but I can figure that out later. I'm at the entrance of the base and looks like it's a long way to the heart of the base. I looked at the Earth and saw that the color was draining as I saw a giant, spinning hourglass collecting the energy. Where have I seen this before? I ran up the steps, not knowing what might happen now.

The door closed behind me as I looked up and saw Dax sitting in his throne. He was grinning from ear to ear as he looked at me.

"So, at last we finally meet Trixie. And I sense that Metal is within you. Now you witness my final push to have unlimited power. You see the Earth slowly fading into darkness by my power. Now you will die before my feet as I rule the world with an iron fist!" Dax said. I felt my shadow forming into Metal as he took a few steps forward.

"Salvatore! I think it's time for the kid games to be over. If you want to rule the world, then go right ahead and do so. But mark my words, I may have died by your hands, that doesn't mean I'm gone from kicking your ass!" Metal said as I nodded in agreement.

"For over a year Dax, you have killed the Earth to the point of no return and now I realized that there is one other way to take you down once and for all." I said as Dax gave us a questionable look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"NOW!" I screamed as Metal appeared behind me and threw Dax's sword right into an hourglass right above Dax's head.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? MY POWER!" Dax yelled as his energy started to drain away from his body as he fell to his knees. I smiled at last, justice has been served. But just as things were getting back to normal, the place started to shake. I ran up the steps and pushed the button and sat on the throne. I felt a capsule surround me as Dax looked at me.

"You may have broken me, you have not killed me Trixie! I swear to you that your downfall will come!" Dax said as the capsule shot out just as the base exploded. I sat back and looked back at Earth. Barely just saved it. I have to take it all in and realized that I stopped Dax with Metal's help. I opened my eyes and soon saw the waters of Earth coming towards me and held tight as we crashed near New York (not a bad place to crash either). I kicked the doors open and fell into the water, relieved that I'm back on soil. Then, I felt a ping of sadness hit me. I might have saved the world but Metal is still dead, regardless if his soul is inside of me. I sat on the ground and looked up at the moon. I wanted to be at peace and this was my chance.

"So, you have done it." I turned around and saw my sister standing there. I stood up and walked towards her as I smiled.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy but me and Metal finally took down Dax and the world is safe." I said but the look at my sister's face told a different story.

"Yes my sister, you have defeated Salvatore Dax and his power, but you still have more threats that linger in this world." She said as I looked on.

"What are you talking about? I thought I defeated Dax? His power over the world has ended and peace can return." I said as my sister looked around.

"No, you may have defeated evil, you didn't defeat the source of it all. Dax is only the beginning of the dark ages of the world itself. You still have to deal with Tik Tok." She said.

"Wait a minute, Salvatore's wife? No, she helped me and Metal try to take down Dax and she killed herself." I explained as my sister shook her head.

"That is half right Kerri but still, I have seen things that have left me blind for the rest of my life. Tik Tok has changed since the last you actually saw her. She has powers that not even Dax can master and now she returned. She goes by a different name now actually. Now she is Kitsune, the Empress of the World and is continuing where Salvatore Dax left off." She said as I took a step back.

"This can't be happening. What can I do then?" I asked her as she pointed at the Statue of Liberty.

"Go inside and the rest will come to you. I must go for now but I will be near my sister." She said as she faded into the night. I ran towards the statue and climbed the broken steps. I forgot about the battle before, my memory must be slipping. I reached the top where I saw markings of the world and I studied them. It looked like a map of something as I read the following:

_"Those searching for the jewels of life to protect evil, must go to the four places of the world to recover the world order."_

I reread the quote over and over again and realized that it's a map to these jewels. Could they have the power to stop Kitsune from damaging the world even more? I pulled out my notebook and wrote everything down. I figured that I might as well give it a shot and get them. Metal appeared before me with a smile.

"Looks like my time with you just got longer babe." He said as he kissed me on the lips and smiled.

"I just wish you were here physically baby, I could use the help." I said as he laughed.

"Don't worry about me Kerri, I'm still here with you and I think we can take on another challenge. What do you suggest we do? Walking to these places is no easy task and practically all the planes are down. What else can we do?" He asked me as I looked in my notebook. 4 clues to tell me where to find the jewels. I thought about it for a bit and looked out into the ocean. I pointed out.

"The sea Tony. If we are to evade Kitsune and her powers, land is not going to save us and not even the air will protect us. We must sail the seas to our places and bring Kitsune down once and for all!" I said as Metal disappeared. For the rest of the night, I found a boat and worked on it. I heard cries for help in the background, I guess her troops are now looking for me since I took down Dax. The boat was finished as I hopped in and and used my powers to move forward, just as the troops stormed the beach and looked at me. Then I saw her standing there, looking at me with cold eyes. I stood up and looked towards the rising sun. If I'm going to save the world, then might as well leave with style. I flipped her off and sped off towards the sun.

The End

_So the world continues to die, Trixie and Metal now travel the seas in search of 4 jewels that can give the Earth it's power back. But is this a a wise move to make? Or will this mark the beginning of the end for the whole world? Kitsune has taken over the world with Dax's death, this is a dark beginning for Trixie and Metal._

_New World Order_


End file.
